Fairy Kingdom
Fairy Kingdom (Italian: Il Regno delle Fate) is the twenty-fourth episode of the animated series, The Legend of Sleeping Beauty. Synopsis One by one, very tried by their experience, they all wake and look around. The place is very beautiful; in the middle of flower covered hills and scattered woods that seem to have gardens. The inhabitants are deer, rabbits, and numerous song birds which go to drink in small ponds fed by small waterfalls that are so beautiful, that they seem artificial. Rakhal shakes his head and finds himself near Argy who still has a lost look on his face. Rakhal is worried and asks what is happening. Argy answers that he has seen the future and found out that as an adult he will become a teacher. Behind him, Myellin, Chaca and Cordall laugh together with the other little dinosaurs, but they then quiet down immediately when they see five beautiful fairies appear in front of them. Rakhal is about to speak, but the queen then stops him, and tells him not to tire himself. She explains that they are in the kingdom of the fairies, and that they should rest and relax for at least two days to recuperate from all the energy they have accumulated. They will soon need it, as they have drawn near to their destination and the unavoidable final battle. Many fairies fly among the various creatures of Rakhal's army with magic wands, and make an abundance of food and drink appear. In the meantime the evil hordes have once again attacked the castle, and this time king Brion's animals aren't able to fend off the attack. They nearly give up, and fall back to protect Sleeping Beauty, forming a wall with their bodies. Maya then shouts and launches the final attack, when suddenly, out of the skies appears a bright comet with a very long tail. It is Aurora! The comet falls at King Brion's feet (He is at the head of his troops) and forms a cupola of energy that protects King Brion, his troops, and Princess Kindra. The hordes charge toward the cupola, but only to fall to the ground, stunned by Aurora's energy. At the beginning, king Brion's animals don't realize they are being protected by Aurora's cupola, but, once their fear passes, the smallest animals such as the bunny rabbits, guinea pigs, and field mice start joking about the attackers from behind the protective wall, making the the attackers even more furious. Magic then arrives above the battle riding on his dragon and shouts out to the attackers, Maya, and other leaders that Rakhal's army is advancing toward them. He is in a plain which is not far away. The attackers leave the field with all their forces, and head toward the plain to stop Rakhal. Characters 'Main' * Prince Rakhal * Sir Braveheart * Micr, Piath, Proth, Argy and Frick * Sluggard 'Supporting' * Cordall * Myellin * Chaca * The Queen of the Fairies * Aurora * King Brion and his Knights 'Villains' * Maya (in a form of a dragon) * Sterminio * Tanatos * Barbarian * Magic 'Absent' * Princess Kindra Category:Television episodes Category:The Legend of Sleeping Beauty episodes